Submissive Boy in Need of Dominant Mistress to Control Me
by RiaHiromishimo
Summary: Rin confronts Len on the matter of getting a girlfriend. They get into an argument and Rin decides to... play a little dating site prank on Len. Eventual RINXLEN LENXRIN I will probably make this a two-shot.


_**A/N: So... I got this idea when I was goofing off on Omegle with a friend. Some guy typed "Submissive Boy in Need of Dominant Mistress to Control Me" and I thought, "Wouldn't it be funny if Rin set up a dating profile for Len as a prank and that's what it said?"**_

_**Yes, it would be.**_

_**So, ladies and gentlemen, gentlemen and ladies, gentlemen IN ladies, here you go.**_

_Submissive Boy in Need of Dominant Mistress to Control Me  
by RiaHiromishimo_

"Hey, Len," Rin walked into the twin's room.

"Hm," Len answered, absorbed in a video game.

"Don't you ever think about getting a girlfriend?"

"I already have one."

"WHAT? SINCE WHEN?"

"Since last year..."

"I didn't know about this."

"Yeah well..."

"Well, you should have told me! I'm your sister!"

"That is exactly the reason why I _didn't _tell you, Rin."

"Hmph!" Rin folded her arms and sat down on the bed. "Well, who is she?"

"What?"

"You aren't deaf, Len. I said who is she?"

He mumbled something.

"Speak up Len," Rin urged. He looked away.

"Well..." He began. "She... doesn't actually... erm, exist..." Len sheepishly answered.

Rin was silent in surprise for a moment. Then she laughed. HARD.

"L-Len..." She wiped a fake tear from her eye. "Len, my boy... Do you know what you need?"

"For you to disappear," Len replied, darkly.

"No," Rin snapped back. "You need a dating profile."

"What? NO!" Len threw down his DSI. "I don't want some stupid computer relationship!"

"Well, that's better than your girlfriend being imaginary."

"Ugh! Remember when Luka-nee got one? She got stalked by some guy named Gakupo for, like, 3 years!"

"Yeah, but, remember when Meiko-nee got one? She ended up getting married to Kaito-nii." Rin pointed out.

"With my luck, I'd get stalked," Len turned away from his sister.

"That already happens to you at school."

"Well... Well..." Len tried to come up with a good comeback. But unfortunately, he could not beat his sister this time. It didn't usually happen anyway. "Shut up and get out!"

"Fine!" Rin yelled at her brother. "I'll just make one for you!"

"Whatever. You go do that..." Len muttered, OBVIOUSLY NOT listening.

"YES!" Rin silently laughed as she pulled up a dating site called "Leon's Love Nest" and clicked register. "Shit," Rin cursed as the pay button came up. She returned with Meiko's purse 30 seconds later and typed in the credit card number. "Just like last time..." Rin filled out all of the info and for the name wrote Shota Len-kun and started the account. "Now for the profile picture..." Rin searched the computer for a picture to use, then found one of Len crying at their birthday party a year ago. Pathetic right? A 15-year-old boy crying. In exactly 5 months, they'd be 16. _Mwahahaha... _Rin thought as she set the picture. "And, the cherry on top," Rin commented as she customized the profile:

**SUBMISSIVE BOY IN NEED OF DOMINANT MISTRESS TO CONTROL ME**

"Perfect," Rin smirked. She shut down the computer, brushed her hair and walked back into Len's room.

"Hey, Rin, look at this post on Facebook by Meiko-nee," Len pointed to his laptop. "She went to shut down her dating profile, and found out someone wrote on their profile, 'Submissive boy in need of dominant mistress to control me'."

It took all of Rin's power not to burst out laughing. But she accidently snickered.

"What is so funny?"

Rin shook in silent laughter. Len studied her.

"Oh no..." Len looked at her, starting to realize.

He went to the site, and searched key words for "SUBMISSIVE BOY DOMINANT MISTRESS" and the profile came up: "Shota Len-Kun. Submissive boy in need of dominant mistress to control me." and there was the picture of Len, crying with cake on his face.

...

"RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!" Len turned around and shouted. Rin fell on the floor laughing. "YOU STUPID BITCH! WHY WOULD YOU..." Len trailed off, angrily.

"L-Len..." Rin stuttered between breaths. She'd never seen her twin so angry before. "It was only a joke-"

"RIN! IT HAS GONE FUCKING VIRAL!" Len screamed and pointed to his computer screen. Many posts were about the topic and screen shots littered the place.

"Well, you said I could-"

"WHEN?"

"I said, ' Fine, I'll just make one for you,' and you said back to me, ' Whatever. You go do that,' Len!"

Len though about this. Dammit. She's right. When he thought about it, he realized he basically gave her permission.

"What is the password for the account..." Len asked quietly, face palming.

"Bananakittylenlen2," Rin replied truthfully. Len glared at her and forced her to leave. He changed the password to **RINISSTUPID **and the username to **Crimes won't be Forgiven**. Then he changed the profile to a pic of a chibi dinosaur instead of the stupid party picture.

Another user called **Undead and Undefined **popped up and messaged him.

**Undead and Undefined started the chat**

**Undead and Undefined: heyz ;)**

**Crimes won't be Forgiven: hi**

**Undead and Undefined: whaz up**

**Crimes won't Be forgiven: nm. sister being dumb**

**Undead and Undefined: My bro called be the b-word :(**

**Crimes won't be Forgiven: thats mean he shouldnt do that**

**Undead and Undefined: well i played a prank on him so whatev :P**

**Undead and Undefined: asl?**

**Crimes won't be Forgiven: well i dont give out my location but im male and almost 16.**

**Undead and Undefined: no wya!**

**Undead and Undefined: way***

**Undead and Undefined: me too! but im a girl**

**Crimes won't be Forgiven: lol cool :)**

**Undead and Undefined: here is a picture of what I look like :D**

**Undead and Undefined sent 1 attachment(s)**

"RIN?" Len fell out of his chair. Rin had a dating profile?! What?

**Crimes won't be Forgiven: brb sry gtg**

**Crimes won't be Forgiven has left the chat**

"Rin! We need to talk!" Len opened the door to her room.

"LEN! Can't you see I'm busy chatting with someone! He's really nice! He says you shouldn't call me a bitch!"

"Rin! THAT'S ME. YOU WERE CHATTING WITH ME."

Rin fell out of her chair. "WHAT?"

"RIN! YOU SHOULD NEVER SEND SOMEONE YOUR PICTURE OVE R THE INTERNET!" Len yelled.

"Well it was just you," Rin pouted.

_Just you? Ouch, that stung, _Len thought. "Whatever. Just stay off my profile," he ordered and slammed the door.

"Stupid shota..." Rin buried her face in her arms and started to sob on her desk.

**Undead and Undefined has blocked you from her profile**

"I don't need that whiny idiot on my friends list," Len grumbled as he also blocked her.

**Crimes won't be Forgiven has blocked you from his profile**

"Whatever! Who cares! I blocked him first!" Rin turned away from her computer to take a shower. Besides- she found someone new named Mikuo.


End file.
